The Title Page
by AnnaDaughterOfDemeter
Summary: Carrie had, well, never stopped having, a big imagination. She yearned for the interesting and mysterious rusted old keys that seemed to have no lock, and she dreaded the days when the stories would be repeats of the same old boring plot. Carrie -always wishing- wanted her own fairytale. The one where should would be whisked up by her knight and shown the world.


_ "Carrie, Carrie, oh so merry, with a big imagination. With her stories to tell, and the tales on to dwell, they all have a common relation." _

Carrie Jane woke with a start, the rhyme still haunting her. Even as she had matured, the taunting phrase from her childhood kepy echoing in her mind.

_ ''Carrie,Carrie..."__  
_It never seemed to stop. It was a constant reminder, however, of who she really was; the young girl with the big dreams. Carrie had, well, never stopped_ having_, a big imagination. She yearned for the interesting and mysterious rusted old keys that seemed to have no lock, and she dreaded the days when the stories would be repeats of the same old boring plot. Carrie -always wishing- wanted her own fairytale. The one where should would be whisked up by her knight (figuratively speaking) and shown the wonders and colors of the world she never knew.

Twenty-Three years after being born, Carrie had still not even found the introduction page. Carrie had no clue, that today, on the fourteenth of February, was going to find her title page.

It had began, like all other fairytales, on a rainy day. The main character, Carrie, was just stepping out of her studio apartment door. She grasped the bronze knob and shut the wooden frame with a slow slam. She clacked her boots onto the sidewalk, brushing her dishwater blonde hair under her hood, all while shouldering her pack.

The click, clack, click, clack of her dense soled boots followed her all while she followed the well worn path to the river, celebrating her free day with a lovely (or how lovely it could get on a brisk and rainy day) day on the brink. Carrie was flipping her hood down when she saw it.

Carrie could've sworn it was out of place. After all, why would a blue police box be sitting on the brink of a river? It was only about 10 feet away from the water, seemingly against some sort of official code violation.

And for the second, it seemed to appear out of no where. The box certainly wasn't there when Carrie slid onto the bench that was isolated under the dewed tree. Carrie, slightly wondering if she was being filmed for a surprise reality show, flipped her hood up again and maneuvered her way over to the 'box.'

After avoiding numerous muddy puddles and almost falling flat on her face, Carrie made it to the mystery.

Carrie ran her hands over the words; Police Telephone, Free For Use OF Public.

The words seemed older and more ancient then they looked. The deep-blue box was freshly painted and seemingly new, but boxes like these hadn't been used for years. It was an object that was just always contradicting itself. Maybe this was the story that Carrie had been waiting for.

Carrie reached for the handle and pulled.

Nothing happened.

Carrie, disappointed, walked around towards the other side of the box. Wasn't it supposed to be open for the public? Shouldn't it have opened?

Defeated, Carrie meandered over to plop down on the bench once again, flipping her hood up as she had before. It was the same, usual, boring day like always. Maybe Carrie's story would never come.

Then a man, for some reason running across the brink, snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He ran in, and the doors slammed behind him. Carrie stood up astonished. How had he done that?

Not losing any time, Carrie stood up and ran to the box that held all the answers to her new questions.

Carrie ran to the door and pulled. The door didn't move, surprise. But Carrie was determined and pounded on the door with her knuckles.

"Hello? I know you're in there. How'd you do that?"

Carrie waited and didn't hear anything, so she raised her hand to pound again when the door opened.

Carrie was not expecting that scene.

A man in a bowtie stepped out. His black hair contrasted the blue box. The man, whoever he was, seemed perfectly out of place in the police box... but that's when Carrie noticed it wasn't a police box.

Somehow, this mysterious man, had made the inside bigger then the outside. Like Mary Poppin's bag. Wanting to know how, Carrie looked up at the man, who was taller than her by at least an inch, and looked into his eyes.

"How'd you open the door with your fingers? And why is it bigger on the inside."

The man just chuckled.

"I _love_ it when they say that part. It's the _best_ part."

Carrie had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Before she could ask, he answered her silent thoughts.

"Yes, well, see, I can open the door with a snap of my fingers because it's my box. And it's bigger on the inside because the molecular structure of a timelord's science can reflect off any living machines mood, making the atoms and chemicals making up the air smaller..."

Carrie was lost, and the man could see it in her brown eyes.

"Well, yes. Anyway, I'm called The Doctor, and since my status right now is on my own, I need your help. You clearly have the skills and intelligence, plus i'm a little short on hands, so let me ask you something. And answer carefully; because it will change your life?"

Carrie was confused, but something about The Doctor was kind, true, and the only thing off about him was that he was talking and moving like a person who lost valuable things over and over again, and had no help to guide him.

"Just one thing," Carrie asked. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Oh, Yes." The Doctor replied.

"Thrilling?"

"You bet."

"Confusing."

"Yes."

"Generous, heartbreaking, sad, happy, risky, dark, troublesome, hard, easy, ethical, kind, and harsh?" Carrie listed.

"Well.. yes." The Doctor replied.

"Well, then, what's the question?" Carrie asked.

"Do you want to see something that will change the world?"

Carrie, frozen, pondered. This is it, she thought. The one word answer that could change everything, and maybe everyone. This could be the title page to my own story. I was the young girl spending Valentines day _alone_, for goodness sake. Carrie should take the opportunity. No, she had to take the opportunity.

"Of course I will, Doctor."

The Doctor only smiled as Carrie stepped inside. She turned around and stared at her bag full of boring old work, laying on the bench. Carrie was ready to leave that behind.

Carrie slammed the door shut and turned to face the Doctor, smiling.

The Doctor smiled back and yanked a couple of levers and pushed many buttons on a hodge-podge dashboard.

"Well then, let's go."

Carrie just skipped up the steps as the whirring sound started.

_Whirh, Whirh, Whirh, Whirh._


End file.
